1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control apparatus and a method for controlling a motor.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-195118 discloses a stop position control apparatus to execute stop position control. The stop position control apparatus includes a speed controller, a stop position speed command operator, a stop position speed command switch, and a speed command switch. The speed controller executes feedback control of the current speed in response to an input speed command. The stop position speed command operator generates a stop position speed command that is proportionate to the square root of a position error between the target position and the current position. The stop position speed command switch changes its output, based on the current speed and the current position, to either a predetermined stop position commencing speed command or a command input from the stop position speed command operator. The speed command switch forwards an external speed command to the speed controller during speed control, while forwarding the output of the stop position speed command switch as the speed command to the speed controller during stop position control.
The stop position control apparatus is described as executing stop position control using the stop position speed command operator, which generates a stop position speed command that is proportionate to the square root of a position error. In this respect, the torque is different from the kind of torque conveniently selected by a user.